


For Future Reference

by anysin



Category: Tekken
Genre: Blackmail, Bondage, Dark femslash week, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Timeline What Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 05:59:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12382314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/pseuds/anysin
Summary: Nina finds a way to put Anna in line. Shameless non-con PWP.





	For Future Reference

_I didn't do anything,_ Nina tells herself. _This is all Anna's fault._

With that she has comforted herself enough to resume what she was doing, slowly unbuttoning Anna's shirt. She smiles sweetly at her sister's tears, tied hands and legs and the saliva-soaked gag in her mouth, and pulls the shirt open. A lace-edged bra is the only thing to stand in her way anymore, so she unclasps it from the front and pulls it away from beneath Anna. With this she has exposed Anna's firm, pale breasts.

Nina cups them, rolls her thumbs over the nipples until they pucker and harden, before she leaves them be and reaches for the camera that is waiting on the nightstand next to the bed they're on. Anna struggles faintly, which makes her breasts stand out even more, so Nina is quick to snap the first picture, making sure that Anna's pink, embarrassed face shows.

She smirks to herself and snaps few more pictures before putting the camera aside again and picking up a knife instead, sliding down on Anna's long legs as she pushes the knife beneath the waistband of her panties, cutting them neatly off.

Nina has to admit that Anna makes a rather gorgeous sight like this, dressed in nothing but a red, open shirt and long, black stockings that go up to her thighs, trembling and sweating as she lies helplessly on the bed. Nina's finger works feverishly on the camera as she snaps pictures, of Anna's breasts, her heaving stomach, the carefully trimmed curls of her pubic hair, her glistening cunt. She is sure to coax more seduction out of her sister by playing with her between the pictures, teasing her breasts, dipping her fingers inside, slapping her bare ass.

In retrospect, she can't believe that it took her this long to come up with this blackmail scenario. It's perfection: Anna is so proud of her body, of her sensuality, of course it should have been clear to Nina that using those things against her would be the surest way to break her unruly sister. Maybe all it will take is the fact these photos exist to make sure that Anna won't try to sabotage Nina's gigs anymore; if not, then Nina is prepared to go public with them. Of course, she will be blurring Anna's face out, but now she can't resist catching her sister's pained expressions, feeling her clit throb with every stolen sight.

She also can't resist making a special recording, where she forces a vibrator into Anna's tight, quivering body, turning it on and just leaving it there, watching as her sister writhes and groans and rocks with one explosive orgasm after another. This one is going to the archives, for Nina and Nina alone. Not that she is completely ruling out the possibility that she will use this against Anna too - just in case the photos fail - but it's private recording most of all. Despite all the hatred they have for each other, that Nina especially has for Anna, Nina is also very territorial.


End file.
